Various work piece clamping or spreading tools have been known in the past for working with, spreading, holding and/or clamping together various work pieces or items being worked on. How to make and use such tools is generally known in the art as shown by, for example, various designs disclosed in U.S. Pat Nos. 2,876,814; 2,947,333; 3,096,975; 3,210,070; 3,357,698; 4,132,397; 4,220,322; 4,874,155; 4,893,801; 4,926,722; 5,161,787; and 6,708,966, which are incorporated herein by reference. Some examples of typical types of clamps include the “F” style bar clamp having screw and indexing adjustments, “C” style clamps having screw adjustment, and bar clamps having trigger indexing adjustment. Traditionally the “F” style bar clamp has been made of cast iron or steel jaw parts placed along or over a steel shaft. Traditionally the “C” style clamp has been made of cast iron or steel. Traditionally the bar clamp having trigger indexing adjustment have been made of plastic or glass-filled nylon jaw parts and trigger along or over a steel bar. Work piece spreaders may be constructed of similar components and materials, but exert force pushing apart or away from one another so as to spread apart a work piece or portions thereof. Regardless, the traditional materials often make the clamps somewhat heavy in weight due to the use of steel and/or iron for strength to meet the stress and forces that the clamps and/or spreaders experience when used to hold a work item. Therefore, it is advantageous to build such clamps to be light in weight yet strong enough to withstand the stress and forces that the clamps experience when closed to hold a work item.